The Worst But Impossibly Awesome Day Ever
by Buttercup1999
Summary: Naruto's birthday's today! He felt so happy and cheery! But what happens when no one remembers? Not even his own team mates. Great the only happy birthday he get's is from Hinata and she just kissed him in the cheek! What's up with that! Even though it was impossibly sweet and amazing but still! Fuck why is Sasuke here at this time at night! The fuck? (My Belated Birthday fic)


**Me: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN**

**Naruto: Aa arigato hehe!**

**Me: KAWAII :3**

**Hinata: Ne? *smiles***

**Naruto and Me: EVEN MORE KAWAII!**

**Hinata: *blushes and giggles* this is a birthday gift for Naruto-Kun-**

**Naruto: THAT'S ME!**

**Me: ^^' Hai, that's you Naruto-kun! Saa Hajimete mimashou! (Let's start)**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me or Hinata-chaaaannn!**

**Hinata: Sutōrī to on! (On with the story!)**

* * *

Fuck this.

Naruto was sitting in his apartment with his knees on his chest.

Fuck it all. The entire village has forgotten Naruto's 18th birthday.

Neji

Ten-Ten

Lee

Sakura-chan

Kakashi-sensei

Sas_uke_-teme

Kiba-baka

Shikamaru

Chouji

Tsunade-no baa-chan

Shino

Iruka-sensei

Ino

**ATLEAST HINATA REMEMBERED**. That name just caused his heart to flutter. He clutched his heart. He knew Hinata wouldn't forget. She _is_ the kindest, sweetest, strongest, and prettiest-

Wait…

Did he just call her pretty?

Well he'd be lying if he said she was unattractive. Fuck that thought, she was _smoking hot_. NO! No, no, no, bad thoughts, Naruto. Bad thoughts.

_Fuck ero-sennin for teaching me about the female assets. _

And he swore he heard someone laugh pervy like.

Ever since he and Sasuke fought against tobi or obito, Naruto has been getting praise for having a pure Sasuke with him and saving the world from a limitless genjutsu.

So he shouldn't be so sad…right? But it still felt a bit sad. I mean, at least celebrate the sacrifice both his mother and father made! Right?

Today…it was like a normal day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto stepped out with a jump in his step. He waved at everyone and went straight to the yamanaka flower shop. Why was he so happy to day? Or more than usual, well the answer was simple._

_Today was his birthday!_

"_Ohayo Ino-chan!"_

"_Oh! Ohayo Naruto!"_

_Naruto smiled. "Do you know what today is, Ino?"_

_Ino's smile faltered a little_

"_Um no? Is it Tuesday?" _

_Naruto smile fell and he frowned. "No! It's my birthday!"_

_Ino fake smiled. "Really! Happy birthday Naruto-kun! Here," She passed him a bouquet of lilies. "Free with no charge!" _

"_Gee thanks." He muttered and left. Not noticing the look of guilt wash on Ino's face._

* * *

"_SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI, SHINO, KIBA!" Naruto called, running, waving his arm like a mad man to the park. The four said men turned to the blonde headed man. _

"_Oh, Yo Naruto." Shikamaru yawned. "Shouldn't you be a bit quieter when running? Troublesome." _

_Chouji smiled. "Hello, Naruto!" _

_Shino nodded. "Konichiwa Naruto."_

"_YO, NARUTO!" _

_Naruto's smile faltered a bit. Chouji saw the bouquet in his hand._

"_Ooohhhh Naruto! Who are you going out on a date with? Its Hinata-san isn't it? Finally!" _

_When Naruto heard her name he blushed and waved his hand and head frantically. _

"_Hinata ehhhh! So you finally got the courage to ask her out! I'm proud of you bud!" Kiba smiled teasingly. _

"_N-no! I-Ino g-gave m-me them for my birthday! N-nothing like that! B-baka!"_

"_Saa, it's your birthday, Naruto. Well happy birthday." Shino said bluntly._

"_Thanks." Naruto whispered while looking away sadly. _

"_So what's it you wanted to tell us?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Oh…Did you get any missions yet?"_

* * *

_Naruto ran fast to team 7's training ground_

"_Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei!"_

_The three looked up from their training. _

"_Oh Naruto! You're finally here!" Kakashi said with his famous one eyed closed smile. _

"_Finally Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled teasingly._

"_Hn, dobe." I don't even have to tell you who muttered that_

"_URUSAI TEME!" Naruto screamed._

_Sasuke twitched. "Nandeto!?"_

_BONK!_

_Naruto and Sasuke were both holding their heads in pain while crouching on the ground._

"_Ittaiii…" They both moaned in pain._

"_Serves you two idiot's right!" Ever since Sakura left, she found out she shouldn't be praising Sasuke for even his mistakes. Time to give them _both_ punishments._

"_Eheheheheh…" Kakashi laughed uneasily. "Maa, maa! Let's get back to training shall we?"_

"_Matte!" Naruto yelled uneasily._

_All three turned back._

"_Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

"_Uh…Do you know what today is?" _

"_It's Tuesday dobe."_

"_Not that teme!" Naruto yelled._

"_Um…what is it Naruto?" Sakura asked with a nervous smile._

"_It's my birthday!" Naruto yelled and scoffed._

_An awkward silence insured._

"_Oh, well happy birthday, Naruto." Kakashi said_

"_Tch…" was the only thing they heard._

* * *

_Naruto walked down the street with a smile but not as big as it was in the morning. He saw Iruka come up to him._

'Maybe he wants to tell me happy birthday!'

"_**YO NARUTO**!"_

"_Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled._

_Iruka smiled at him. "I heard you successfully become the hokage's next in line! I'm so proud of you Naruto!" _

_Naruto smiled. "Thanks Iruka sensei!" _

_Another awkward silence insured but not as big as the last one._

"_So you wanted to tell me something…?" Naruto asked hopefully. _

_Iruka squinted. "Hmmm…not really I just wanted to congratulate you! Why? What is it?"_

_Naruto frowned a little. "It's my birthday." Iruka's smile faltered a little._

"_Even more of a reason to take you out to ramen!"_

_Naruto and Iruka headed off to Ichiruka's._

* * *

_Naruto walked throughout the park only to see the team of the three beasts. He waved bored._

"_Hey guys." _

"_Hey Naruto!" Ten-ten replied cheerily._

_Neji nodded. "Hello Naruto!"_

"_**OH NARUTO-KUN! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE ON THIS YOUTHFUL EVENING!?**" I don't even have to tell you who that is -.-' _

_Naruto shrugged. "Bored…So any of you guys know what today is?" He asked unceasingly._

_They all looked at him confusingly._

"_Of course! Who wouldn't know what today is?" Ten-ten said. Naruto's hoped soared. Neji nodded._

"_It's Tuesday." And just like that Naruto's heart dropped like a bullet._

"_A youthful Tuesday!" Lee added._

_Naruto clutched his fist. "No…It's my birthday." He seethed. _

_They pretended not to noticed and smiled. _

"_Really well happy birthday dude!" Ten-ten yelled. _

_Neji smiled. "Happy birthday Naruto!"_

"_**YES BE YOUTHFUL ON THIS MOST JOYUS AND YOUTHFUL DAY! SHOWER WITH YOUTH NARUTO-KUN!**"_

"_Yeah…Thanks."_

* * *

_Naruto walked depressingly towards his home. An emotionless mask on his face but you can obviously tell he was disappointed. He just went towards Tsunade-sama's office only to find out she called him for information on the last mission._

"_Naruto-kun…" A pleasant voice whispered towards him. Naruto blushed a bit and turned around to find a beautiful Hinata smiling at him. During the past years Hinata grew her confidence towards Naruto. Ever since then they've been pretty close._

"_Oh Hinata-chan! What's up?" Naruto said with a fake grin plastered on his face._

_Hinata moved closer and touched his cheek. _

"_Tell me, what is troubling you?" she asked gently. His eyes widened and he looked down._

"_N-nothing, wh-what are you talking about..?" He chuckled nervously. _

"_Naruto-kun, you're stuttering…" She whispered with a smile…"Happy birthday…" Hinata kissed his cheek. And with that she vanished._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

God dammit. He still didn't understand…She just vanished. Just like that! Seriously? He's a bit mad at her for that. Oh well, at least she said happy birthday, right?

_Knock, knock_

Great, now Naruto has to get up. And right now he is _not_ in the mood to see anyone. He turned the door knob and scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"What!?" He yelled only to see a blinking Sasuke.

"Wow dobe…Didn't know you had it in you." Sasuke said with bit of disbelief.

Naruto sighed annoyed. "What's up?" He asked dully. Sasuke looked confused.

"I came here to take you out."

Naruto looked wide eyed. "**I KNEW YOU WERE GAY**!"

Sasuke twitched. "…what?" He seethed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked to the left thoughtfully.

"Never knew you were gonna have the hots for me…huh…" Naruto looked up nervously. "Sorry Sasuke but I don't work that way!" Hey yelled out teasingly.

Sasuke's eye twitched with a red tick mark.

* * *

"**BAKA!**"

"**AHHH GOMEN**!"

* * *

"Mataku…It's my birthday and I _still_ get hit." Naruto muttered bitterly while putting an ice pack on his head.

"That's what you get for assuming I'm gay-"

"**IT WAS AN INNOCENT ASSUMTION**!"

"Anyway, I wasn't here to argue with you." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto looked up seriously but with a bit annoyance. Great, just more to put on his plate. What's next? A mission on his birthday?

"What is it?"

"We have a mission."

Fuck.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the hokage mansion. Sasuke with his normal serious and bored expression. Naruto with an annoyed and angry expression on his devilishly handsome face.

Ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back. Naruto has as many fan girls as Sasuke. Well who can blame him? He grew up _a lot_ on the physical side.

As they continued walking Naruto wondered why Tsunade was giving them a mission now. At this time of night. Damn fucking old woman. Also add in the word of the Nara clan, troublesome.

They reached the council room. But shouldn't they be at the hokage's office? The fuck?

Naruto opened the door only to be met by darkness. Until…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" was chorused with an extra "UN BAKA!" Thank you Kiba. The lights were turned on and Naruto saw orange, blue, and black streamers with a big sign in orange that said happy birthday Naruto!' In chicken scratch.

He saw the girls in beautiful dresses but the one he couldn't keep his eyes off was Hinata. Her light blue dress that reached her knees looked beautiful on her.

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. He was surprised, happy, excited, and full of glee. Words couldn't even describe what he was feeling. But he felt a little angry also.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!**" Okay, a lot a' angry. "**I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED THIS WHOLE ENTIRE DAY AND YOU DECIDED NOW TO FUCKING GIVE ME A PARTY?!**" He screamed. "**I WAS ON THE VERGE OF SUICIDE MIND YOU**!" Okay, a little over exaggerating on that point.

"Naruto…" Tsunade seethed.

Naruto gulped. So not cool.

* * *

"**IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE YOU BAKA**!"

"**MATAKU WHAT'S UP WITH PEOPLE HITTING ME TODAY?! BAA-CHAN YAMETE!**"

"**SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!**"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said sweetly.

Naruto and Tsunade froze in a cat and mouse chase form.

"This is your birthday gift from the whole village. We planned this. It hurt so much to keep it from you but a secret is a secret!" She giggled.

Everyone smiled.

"Well…**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED**!" Whooped Naruto. Everyone cheered.

The night was filled with drinks, laughs, youthfulness, and a smiling Naruto.

Tsunade stood on top of a table.

"I have an announcement to make. Naruto, the first time I saw you…I thought you were an idiot." That earned a round of laughs and a chuckle from Naruto. "But with your determination on trying to fight me, well…that was still idiotic…But it was admirable. And even though you lost you still tried so hard to prove how great being a Hokage is. You showed me how determination, kindness, and courage can go a long way. And I would like to present my gift to you, Naruto." She said and looked him in the eye as if saying 'you're parents would want this'. "Naruto! I hereby dub you my new successor in being hokage! You are now known as the **ROKUDAIME HOKAGE**!" Cheers and whoops erupted. Naruto was congratulated and hugged. But he just walked up to Tsunade and hugged her. She hugged back and kissed his forehead.

"We are you're family, Naruto." She whispered. Best birthday ever.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Hinata's voice rang through his ears. He turned around only to be met by a kiss.

Yep. Best birthday ever.


End file.
